littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tasks
Description Tasks are missions or quests given by the Task Book on the left side of the game screen. They increase in difficulty and offer rewards of gold, crystal, experience and MOJO. They are also one of the fastest ways to level in the early stages of the game Build/Recruit Tasks 'Recruit: Archers' We need more units. Consruct as Shooters Range to recruit these elves with great attack range. *Task Objective: Produce Archer x 5 *Task Reward: 190 Gold, 40 Crystals, 130 exp, 1 Mojo 'Recruit: Ninjas' A group of mysterious units from the east, they cover their faces and wield strange weapons. Upgrade the Shooters Range to level 3 to recruit them. *Task Objective - Produce Ninja x 5 *Task Reward - 300 Gold, 60 Crystals, 180 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Build Prison Cells, Capture Slaves' Open the Construction panel, build a Prison Cell, then raid and capture another player to do your labor! *Task Objective - Build Prison Cell x 1 *Task Rewards - 100 Gold, 20 Crystals, 70 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Magic Library' Want to become a priest? You need to start by reading spell books. *Task Objective - Build Magic Library x 1 *Task Rewards - 600 Gold, 180 Exp 'Recruit: Priests' Need a medic? Construct a Magic Libraty to recruit these Priests. 'Recruit: Knights' Archers are powerful, but here comes their nightmare. *Task Objective - Produce Knight x 5 *Task Reward - 110 Gold, 220 Crystals, 300 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Recruit: Mages' Want to freeze your enemies? Recruit these advance mages with the ability to cast frost magic. *Task Objective - Produce Mage x 5 *Task Rewards - 1500 Gold, 310 Crystals, 350 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Recruit: Wolf Rider' Yes, they are very terrifying, but with enough gold, you can be their master. Upgrade the Stable to recruit them. *Task Objective - Produce Wolf Rider x 5 *Task Rewards - 1800 Gold, 400 Crystals, 400 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Recruit: Shaman' Shamans can cast powerful magic to accelerate units, best put at the center of the troops. *Task Objective - Produce Shaman x 5 *Task Rewards - 2300 Gold, 530 Crystals, 500 Exp, 1 MOJO Tasks VS Game 'A New Enemy Appears '- Difficulty: Easy A group of trolls appears! Don't worry, as usual, we will give each of them a good old beating. *Task Objective - Defeat: Troll*4 *Task Reward: First Set Shoulders, 80exp 'A Storm of Blue Skins '- Difficulty: Easy A horde of trolls appears! Use magic spells to break their formation. *Task Objective - Defeat:Troll*10 *Task Reward: First Set Wristbands, 100 exp 'The Strength of a Hero '- Difficulty: Easy The Savage minions that you have just defeated brought new units to seek revenge! *Task Objective: Defeat: Zombie*1 Footman*6 *Task Reward: First Set Weapon, 110 exp 'A Storm of Elves' - Difficulty: Easy Blonde hair, green eyes and armed with a heavy bow? Who are these agile new foes? *Task Objective: Defeat: Archer*8 *Task Reward: 190 Gold, 40 Crystals, 120 exp, 1 Mojo 'Bad Mouth Carl' - Difficulty: Easy *Description *Task Objective *Task Reward 'A Surprise Attack' - Difficulty: Easy Bad Mouth Carl has arranged a sneak attack and injured many villagers. Deploy troops to drive them back *Task Objective - Defeat: Zombie*1, Footman*5, Troll*5 *Task Reward - 190 Gold, 50 Crystals, 130 Exp, 1 MOJO 'A Small Test Run' - Difficulty: Medium With the help of these eles, let's crush the spirit of our enemies. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Footman*12, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 200 Gold, 40 Crystals, 130 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Employing Tactics '- Difficulty: Easy Even though we are outnumbered, we can destroy their fortress if we concentrate our effort on clearing out a path. *Task Objective - Defeat: Footman*6, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 210 Gold, 50 Crystals, 140 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Striking Back' - Difficulty: Medium We should seize this opportunity to srike the fleeing enemy! Our chance of winning increases when more units are deployed. *Task Objective - Defeat: Zombie*2, Behemoth*1, Footman*4, Troll*4 *Task Reward: 200 Gold, 50 Crystals, 140 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Striking From Behind' - Difficulty: Easy Unit combination is very important. We recommend arranging the trolls to attack behind the footmen to fully utilize their spears. *Task Objective - Defeat: Footman*8, Troll*8 *Task Reward - 230 Gold, 50 Crystals, 150 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Scouting Team' - Difficulty: Easy Looks like Bad Mouth Carl has deployed a scouting team to test our ability. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*3, Footman*4, Troll*5 *Task Reward - 250 Gold, 50 Crystals, 160 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Critical Strike '- Difficulty: Easy Don't underestimate us. Let's show them our true strength. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*5, Footman*10, Troll*8 *Task Reward - 260 Gold, 50 Crystals, 160 Exp, 1 MOJO 'A Great Wave of Enemies!' - Difficulty: Easy You have bullied the minions of Bad Mouth Carl again. Bad news this time, they have brought a full army of swords and spears, including archers! *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*1, Footman*4, Zombie*1, Behemoth*1, Troll*4 *Task Reward - 270 Gold, 50 Crystals, 170 Exp, 1 MOJO 'A Storm of Ninjas' - Difficulty: Medium Pew! Pew! That was close! My ears would have been sliced off if I hadn't dodged in time. *Task Objective - Defeat: Ninja*18 *Task Reward - 290 Gold, 50 Crystals, 180 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Time of Disorder' - DIfficulty: Medium Bad Mouth Carl Holds a Great grudge against us, they came without a warning again. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*8, Footman*12, Troll*10 *Task Reward - 350 Gold, 70 Crystals, 190 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Zombie Invasion' - DIfficulty: Medium The fallen units will turn into zombies, fortunately we have enough archers. *Task Objective - Defeat :Zombie*8 *Task Reward - 400 Gold, 80 Crystals, 200 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Defending Our Turf' - DIfficulty: Medium This time they have also deployed a team of healing priests. Hang in there. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*3, Archer*3, Footman*6, Troll*5 *Task Reward - 450 Gold, 90 Crystals, 200 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Formation Matters' - Difficulty: Hard Keep in mind that close range units are stronger and should be arranged at the front of the formation. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*4, Archer*7, Footman*12, Troll*12 *Task Reward - 550 Gold, 110 Crystals, 210 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Command With Confidence' - DIfficulty: Hard It is vital to stay calm during a battle and cast spells at the right time, don't waste hero's mana. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*3, Archer*10, Footman*8, Troll*12 *Task Reward - 600 Gold, 120 Crystals, 220 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Protect the Priests' - DIfficulty: Hard Priests are very weak units. They don't have helmets or armor and must be put behind other units. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*5, Archer*7, Footman*12, Troll*12 *Task Reward - 750 Gold, 150 Crystals, 230 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Shamans Appears' - DIfficulty: Hard What are these green-skinned fellows jumping up and down for? Could they be the legendary shaman priests? *Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*10, Footman*10, Shaman*6, Zombie*2, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 800 Gold, 160 Crystals, 240 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Blood Lust' - DIfficulty: Hard Why have the enemies attack speed increased? This is due to all the wierd spells the shamans are casting. *Task Objective - Defeat : Shaman*6, Archer*16, Footman*9, Troll*11 *Task Reward - 850 Gold, 170 Crystals, 240 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Captain Jack' - Difficulty: Hard Carl has brought his pirate friend, Captain Jack, to help. Jack is not easy to handle. Be careful this time, my master. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*5, Archer*7, Footman*8, Berserker*1, Troll*7 *Task Reward - 950 Gold, 190 Crystals, 260 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Invulnerable Knights' - Difficulty: Hard With these lightning-fast units, our raids against other countries will only get easier. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*18, Footman*12, Troll*12 *Task Reward - 1200 Gold, 240 Crystals, 300 Exp, 1 MOJO 'An Archer's Nightmare' - Difficulty: Hard Archers are very powerful long-range units, but they can only weep when faced against knights. We recommend using Knights against Archers. *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*18, Archer*24 *Task Reward - 1400 Gold, 280 Crystals, 310 Exp, 1 MOJO 'The Chant of Voodoo' - Difficulty: Easy Use shamans to speed up out troops so that they can penetrate any defense. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6 Archer*12 Footman*12 Shaman*3 Troll*6 *Task Reward - 1900 Gold, 380 Crystals, 340 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Rows 1-2: Knights, Row: 3 Priests, Row 4: Archers, Row 5 Priest/Archer. 'Team of Priests' - Difficulty: Easy With the support of our priests, our army has become unstoppable! *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6 Archer*6 Shaman*3 Knight*2 Succubus*1 *Task Reward - 2000 Gold, 400 Crystals, 350 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Conquerors' Playground' - DIfficulty: Hard Sound the horn of conquest, the battlefield is only our playground! *Task Objective - Defeat :Archer*12, Shaman*6, Knight*6, Troll*12 *Task Reward - 1300 Gold, 260 Crystals, 380 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Rows 1-3: Trolls, Row 4: Archers, Row 5: Priest/Archer. 'Archers Strikes Back' - DIfficulty: Easy A large army of elves are closing in. They must be coming for vengeance. *Task Objective - Defeat :Archer*32 *Task Reward - 2200 Gold, 440 Crystals, 400 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: 7th Row: Priests, 6th row: Ninjas 'Summer Frost' - DIfficulty: Hard Odd, I was just eating an ice-cream, why is it suddenly snowing? *Task Objective - Defeat :Shaman*18, Mage*18 *Task Reward - 2300 Gold, 460 Crystals, 420 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Archers and Trolls take half damage (from all) and do double damage (to all). Row 1: Trolls, Row 2: Priests, Row 3+: Archers. Other suggestion: 7th Row: Priests, 6th row: Archers 'A Huge Wave of Enemies' - DIfficulty: Hard Using the weaknesses of different units to our advantage is the key to winning. We recommend arranging a combination of Knights and Archers. *Task Objective - Defeat :Priest*6, Archer*8, Mage*6, Knight*6 *Task Reward - 2600 Gold, 520 Crystals, 480 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Columns 1-3 filled with trolls: These act as cannon fodder and are the best choice due to the fact they take only 24 damage from knights compared to 44 damage (footman). When attacked, the front two columns can simultaneously engage, advantageous considering they deal the most damage to knights for low level units (13, versus footman 8, archer 7, and ninja 3). Addtionally, they have very good damage resitance to mages, taking only 10 damage, versus 12 for footman, 14 for ninjas, and 24 for knights. Columns 4-6 filled with archers and your hero opposite the enemy hero: No knights will get through all your trolls and to the archers. Archers have good damage versus mages, outrange them, and do the best ranged damage to knights. Your hero should be placed opposite the enemy hero as it has the best ability to suck up damage. Make sure it is placed in columns 5 & 6 (behind a row of archers), you don't want it venturing into the field until most of the mages are dead. Colum 7 Priests: Self explanatory : Strategy: spam footman summon like a mad man: These are critical for sucking up mage magic bolts and keeping them off of your archers. : Experience of a player (FR) on this strategy : To win, you have to be lucky, if the healers behind hero will heal the archers on the right and left of him... your hero will die... and you will loose... : Suggestion 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPVbdwsuWuM 'Melting Cold Ice' - DIfficulty: Very Easy * Task Objective - Defeat : Mage*32 * Task Rewards - 300++ Exp Suggestion: 'Mercenaries Warfare '- DIfficulty: Hard Clear away the surrounding mercenaries to ensure the safe development of the country. *Task Objective: Defeat: Priest x6, Archer x18, Knight x6, Wolf rider x3. *Task Reward: Gold: 2900, Crystal: 580, Exp: 570, Mojo 1 Suggestion: 1st and 2nd row knights with hero in the middle, 3rd row healers, 4-6th rows archers,7th row ninjas Question : And...for a player lvl 11 ? Answer : Fight in the arena to lvl 12, it wont take more than a day or two. Question: Why place the ninjas behind the archers? Answer: They do nice damage, but die to fast. Putting them in the last row means, that the archers will take all the damage first, so the ninjas can attack while the archers defend them. 'A Knight's Doomsday '- DIfficulty: Medium Archers are powerful, but here comes their nightmare. *Task Objective: Defeat: Knight x8 *Task Reward: Gold: 1100, Crystal: 220, Exp: 300, Mojo: 1 Suggestion: Row 1: 4 knights and behemoth. Row 3: priests Row 4: archers Row 5-7 : trolls ( just incase ) Suggestion: Row 1: Knights. Row 2: Priest. Row 3: Mage. Row 4-7 Ninja or Archer .. (will still be trying this later) 'Easy as Pie '- DIfficulty: Easy Archers are powerful, but here comes their nightmare. *Task Objective: Defeat: Footman*42 *Task Reward: Gold: 3100, Crystal: 610, Exp: 600, Mojo: 1 Suggestion: Trolls or Knights followed by priests. Battle Cry - Difficulty: Easy I can imagine what a chaotic battle it would be. *Task Objective: Defeat: Troll *42 *Task Reward: Gold: 3100, Crystal: 610, Exp: 610, Mojo 1. Tip: First row Ninja's, second row Priests, 3rd row Ninja's, 4th row archers. It should work with this:) Soaring Arrows - Difficulty: Easy Knights! we are calling for our knights. *Task Objective: Defeat: Archer *42 *Task Reward: Gold: 3100, Crystal: 610, Exp: 630, Mojo 1. *Strategy: Far left side, place 6x healers, 6x ninjas. Ninjas will take damage from 2 rows of archers at a time but they will only be taking 6 damage per archer. Don't be alarmed if you lose 1 ninja, you should still win *Actually the easiest way to do this is to do 6 healers in row 7 and then 6 archers in row 6...each row attacks one other row and you have yours always with full health...I did not lose a man on this one, same way you beat all the mages...super easy *6 healers row 7 and archers row 6 did not work. *I tried only archers and priests ^^^. I lost 3 archers before I just quit out. I will try the ninjas next. *Only archers and priests didnt work for me as well. I lost 3 archers before I just quit out. I tried ninjas and I lost 5 of them before I quit out. So I tried again with ninjas and it worked... It seems it's the way ninjas move before starting attacking that can change the outcome... Masked Villains - Difficulty: Hard *Task Objective: Defeat: Ninja *42 *Task Reward: Gold: 3100, Crystal 610, Exp: 650, Mojo: 1 *Strategy: last row priests with mages before them. A Frost Mage's Nemesis - Difficulty: Hard *Task Objective: Defeat: Mage*24, Priest*6, Knight*6 *Task Rward: Gold: 3200, Crystal: 640, Exp: 660, Mojo 1. Suggestion: Lost all the trolls and only 3 mages with this setup. Trolls and mages mauled through the Knights and Priests and the mages crumbled to the mage / archer combo Suggestion: Lost All Trolls...:D And Won... 'The Perfect Weapon' - DIfficulty: Easy The reappearance of the ancient troll machinery has brought mightmares to the battlefield. These machines are merciless and unstoppable. *Task Objective - Defeat :Iron Wheel*6. *Task Reward - 3300 Gold, 660 Crystals,680 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: First Row: Knights. Nothing else. No Casualties. 'Zombie Battle '- Difficulty: Easy Defend the fortress and smite the army of zombies. *Task Objective - Defeat : Zombie *18 *Task Reward - 3350 Gold, 670 Crystals ,680 Exp, 1 MOJO *Strategy: Straight forward. 6x knights, 6x healers 'Cold Knight '- Difficulty: Easy Where are our mages? Prepare your staffs! *Task Objective - Defeat : Knight*18 *Task Reward - 3350 Gold, 670 Crystals , 700 Exp, 1 MOJO *6x knight followed by 6x healer followed by 6x mage. no casualties. 'Absolute Zero '- Difficulty: Very Easy All of Carl's mages are on the move, where are our archers? *Task Objective - Defeat : Mage*42 *Task Reward - 3350 Gold, 670 Crystals , 710 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: 6th Row: Archers, 7th Row: Priests PUT UR MAMA FRONT ROW WIN SURE . MAMA SOLO KING 'A Meteor Shower '- Difficulty: Medium You should make a wish. Huh? You wish to stay alive? Well, that is going to be difficult... *Task Objective - Defeat : Shaman*6 Iron Wheel *9 *Task Reward - 3350 Gold, 670 Crystals , 720 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion 1: Both far left rows, 12x Priests. Next row 6x Wolf Riders. This works for no losses. Suggestion 2: Hero (behemoth) in the middle rows, front column, two columns and two rows of footmen on either side of him (8 footmen total). Behind this, a column of ninjas, followed by a column of priests make sure to put to in the next column back, behind the hero. This ensures that all priests are either out of range of the third bounce or being healed by to more preists. Lost two footmen doing this. Suggestion 3: 6 Knights thats all. No losses. I won but lost one knight with suggestion 3. 'The Return of Bad Mouth Carl' - Difficulty: Very Hard Bad Mouth Carl is indeed very persistent, this time he strikes again with even more troops *Task Objective - Defeat : Ninja*4, Shaman*2 Knight*3 Succubus*1, Priest*4, Wolf Rider*3 Berserker*1, Behemoth*1 *Task Reward - 3400 Gold, 680 Crystals , 720 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion 1: Hero Front Center or Knights (Knights not tested), First Row: Knights, Third Row: Priests, Fourth Row (Top 3): Mages, Fourth Row (Bottom 3): Ninja, Fifth Row: Archers. If you get lucky and priests keep up with knights there will be no casualties. (Verfied strategy, lost 3 knights, 4 preists) This doesn't work eveyone dies and you lose hahaa any suggestions? Suggestion 2: 1st/2nd Row 6*Knights, 3rd Row 6*Priests, 4th Row 6*Mages, 5th Row 6*Archers, with Hero at the back casting spells (I have Succubus). (Lost 1 Knight). Suggestion 3: none, Wolfrider, Mage, Troll, Troll, Footman none, Wolfrider, Mage, Healer, HERO none, Wolfrider, Mage, Healer, HERO none, Wolfrider, Mage, Healer, Knight none, Wolfrider, Mage, Healer, Knight none, Wolfrider, Mage, Healer, Knight LOST: 1 Knight, 2 Troll, 1 Footman I used Berserker and AOE spells to break healers behind Behemoth. 'Will of Iron '- Difficulty: Hard Iron Knights charges as steel bullets flies. They leave behind cries of suffering. *Task Objective - Defeat : Priest*6, Shaman*6, Mage*6, Knight*6, Iron Wheel*3 *Task Reward - 3450 Gold, 690 Crystals , 730 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion 1: Minor losses with this one. 1x hero, 8x footmen, 2x priest, 2x mage. Results may vary upon strength of Hero. Suggestion 2: Those without raiders will find this task tough. I tried many layouts but this one did it for me. row 1 & 2: trolls, row 3: archers, row 4: mages, row 5 & 6: knights, row 7: archers. lost all 4 rows and 2 knights. if you are lucky, all your knights will survive. not the best layout but at least it did the job. 'Blood Lusting Monsters '- Difficulty: Medium A horde of Savage riders are outside the castle! The fog of war has clouded the sky. *Task Objective - Defeat :Shaman*6, Knight*12, Wolf Rider*6 *Task Reward - 3500 Gold, 700 Crystals , 740 Exp, 1 MOJO *solution -first 1 row footman- 2 row troll- 3 row mage - 4 archer + hero in the meddle - 5 row archer 6e knight you lost footman, troll, and mage -first row knight -3 row priest 4 row mage - 5 row archer -6 row hero in middle and archer each side Lost only 3 knight and 1 priest. Suggestion 3: Lost 8 trolls with this one, all the units you are attacking are strong against light armor, stupid to use footmen in front. Hero starts to eat lots of damage, did it with a behemoth who has 6 defense. Archers could be subsituted for wolf riders, it would just take longer. 'The Angered Sky '- Difficulty: Sharp arrows are blended with a rain of steel bullets, reaping the lives of countless soldiers. *Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*12, Priest*6, Knight*6, Iron Wheel*3 *Task Reward - 3600 Gold, 720 Crystals , 760 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: 1/2row: Knights w Hero in the mittle, 3row: Priest, 4row: Mage, 5row: Archer, 6row: Priest, 7row: Archer Loss only 2 knights. 'A Challenge for the Conqueror '- Difficulty: Even after all those defeats, Bad Mouth Carl seems to have a never-lasting army. Muster your courage and become a true conqueror. *Task Objective - Defeat : Priest*2, Ninja*6, Wolf Rider*6, Shaman*2,Knight*5, Succubus*1 *Task Reward - : 3700 Gold, 740 crystals, 780 exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Row 1 & 2: Knights w/ Hero in the middle, Row 3: Priest, Row 4 & 5: Wolf Rider, Row 6: Archer Lost 4 Knights & 2-4 priests Suggestion 2: lost 1 Knight 'Jack's Sneak Attack' - Difficulty:Hard Captain Jack has come to raid the castle. He is a master of guerrilla warfare. *Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*6, Footman*6, Ninja*6, Wolf Rider*10, Berserker*1(has bad ass gear) *Task Reward - 4000 Gold, 800 Crystals , 800 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Method with Behemoth (lvl 17, with ability Fire Blast) 1st/2nd row Knights. 3rd row priests 4th row (top) Behemoth, (middle/bottom) - wolf riders 5th row top three mages, bottom three - ninja, 2x archer 6th row archers 7th row footmen spam the 2 abils constantly. enemy hero dies about midfield. won barely with 1 archer and behemoth making it to the opposing end and getting 1/2 way through opponents HP before starting to take damage. Not the best method, but it worked for me (This worked after i used, im not the editor) another suggestion for beserker hero is 1-2 rows trolls with hero on the top, 3rd row archers with healers behind hero, 4th row archers, 5th row 4mages in the middle with 2 archers on the ends, 6-7 rows 2 knights on each end, 2 kniights in the middle, and 4 more mages in the last 4 spots... hope this helps for those beserker users. (tested with level 16 and Berserker -> didn't work!) 'The Devil's Nest' - Difficulty: Medium After years of hard battle, we finnaly have the capacity to look for Bad Mouth Carl's hideout. *Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*6, Footman*6, Ninja*6, Wolf Rider*12 *Task Reward - 4200 Gold, 840 Crystals , 800 Exp, 1 MOJO 1st row top and bottom footman (Hero middle) 2nd row top and bottom Troll (Hero middle) 3rd row top and bottom archer (Priest middle) 4th row mage 5th row Archer 6th row shaman :it worked for me....i just simply set it...! 'A Bumpy Road' - Difficulty: Medium It is a long and bumpy road ahead, but we are more confident than ever *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6, Knight*6, Wolf Rider*12 *Task Reward - 4300 Gold, 860 Crystals, 800 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 12 Trolls 'A Bright Light Ahead' - Difficulty: Medium Arranging close range units at the front, long range units at the back is the basic formation strategy. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Archer*6, Footman*6, Shaman*6, Zombie*6, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 4400 Gold, 880 Crystals, 820 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: 1st row : Trolls (hero in middle) 2nd row : Trolls (hero in middle) 3rd row : Mages with priests behind your hero 4th row : Archers 5th row : Shamans 6th row : Doesn't matter, I put knights for safety Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 4 Footman & 4 Trolls 'Wisdom of War' - Difficulty: Hard A battle-scarred hero is using his/her own way to teach everyone the true wisdom of war. *Task Objective - Defeat: Footman*6, Wolf Rider*6, Shaman*6, Mage*6, Iron Wheel*3 *Task Reward - 440 Gold, 890 Crystals, 820 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) HEAVY LOSSES! Needs improvement! Units lost: 14 Trolls & 4 Footman & Hero & 2 Priest & 2 Mage & 1 Ninja & 1 Wolf Rider Works for me Behemoth lvl 16. ' ''Lost: 2Priest, 4Footmen, 1Ninja, 4Mage, Hero, 14Troll '''A Failed Attempt - Difficulty: Normal Archangles are unstoppable? I hear the howls of the wolf riders. We recommend using wolf riders against archangels *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6, Archangel*6 *Task Reward - 4450 Gold, 895 Crystals, 820 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Leave the first three rows empty, then wolfriders, then 2 rows of healers. By leaving the first rows empty, your troops only deal with three archangels at a time, and your healers will have no trouble keeping up. The archangels can damgage the first row of healers behind your wolfriders, so the second row will insure zero casulaties. Alternate Suggestion: First row footmen, second row 4 footmen (2 upper and 2 lower) with Hero in center. Third row ninjas x4 (2 upper and 2 lower) with Hero using the middle. Place 2 priests behind hero, and for the remainder fill in the gaps with wolf riders (& priests to heal them). Lost only 10 footmen. Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: none /confirmed 'Never Turning Back' - Difficulty: Hard More experiences are gained in engaging battles. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Ninja*12,Shaman*3, Mage*3, Knight*6 *Task Reward - 4500 Gold, 900 Crystals, 820 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 12 Trolls 'Getting Close' - Difficulty: Hard A place surrounded by mountains, perfect for Carl's hideout. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Knight*12, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 4700 Gold, 940 Crystals, 840 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 9 Trolls 'Mad Mouth Fortress' - Difficulty: Hard Bad Mouth Carl has chosen a very defensive place to build his fortress, but there is no turning back now, lets fight! Could anyone write down some tipps how to win this fight's ? *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Wolf Rider*6, Mage*6, Knight*6 *Task Reward - 4850 Gold, 1000 Crystals, 880 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 12 Trolls 'Iron Howl' - Difficulty: Normal The reappearance of the iron formation will certainly bring more blood and rain. *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6, Knight*6, Iron Wheel*6 *Task Reward - 5000 Gold, 1030 Crystals, 890 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: Troll 14 & 1 Priest & 1 Wolf Rider 'Jack's Urge to Kill' - Difficulty: Hard The once unstoppable Jack has never before tasted defeat, the anger has given him an uncontrollable urge to kill *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Ninja*6, Footman*6, Berserker*1, Iron Wheel*3, Troll*8 *Task Reward - 5200 Gold, 1040 Crystals, 900 Exp, 1 MOJO *Video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5w-XJLf1Qc Suggestion: (behemoth) It's a variation of the youtube strategy supplied above Units lost: 6 Footman & 4 Trolls & 3 Ninja & 2 Archer 'Deceitful Witch' - Difficulty: Hard There is always a strange shadow lurking amongst the enemies, who is she? *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Footman*6, Ninja*6, Succubus*1, Iron Wheel*2, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 5150 Gold, 1040 Crystals, 900 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 4 Footman & 4 Footman & 6 Ninja & Hero 'Bad Mouth Rally' - Difficulty: Hard Bad Mouth has put himself at the front line and rallied his troops to prepare against the intruders. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Footman*8, Ninja*6, Behemoth*1, Iron Wheel*3, Troll*6 *Task Reward - 5450 Gold, 1040 Crystals, 900 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 4 Footman & 4 Footman & 5 Ninja 'Belly of the Beast' - Difficulty: Hard Even after defeating Carl's outpost, his army doesn't seem to be diminishing. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Archangel*3, Wolf Rider*6, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 5750 Gold, 1040 Crystals, 980 Exp, 1 MOJO Complete: Wow, no kidding, hard is an understatement. But completed. Probably the completely wrong way round, but to find a balance where the opposition has piercing, magic and heavy normal attacks is a tough cookie to crack. I went for: now i thought using the footmen as distracters whilst the mages went at the cyborgs then knights to deal a killing blow to the them, kinda worked worked but the opposition wolf riders makes short work of them. You'll lose your knights quickly to the angels. Once the mages and wolfriders deals with the Angels, your on the final straight with their wolf riders, mages helps show the DPS whilst your accelerated wolf riders hammers home. Losses: 2 priests, 4 footmen, 1 mage, hero and 4 knights...ouch! thinking about it, should have stacked mages and wolf riders only as their wolf riders should be out of your ranged units on the initial exchanges - oh well...billhill ALT Losses: 2 priests, 6 footmen, 6 mage, 12 trolls 'Bad Mouth Death Squad' - Difficulty: Easy This army ahead seems to be willing to sacrifice their lives. Fortunately they are all close-ranged units. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Footman*6, Knight*6, Troll*6, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6100 Gold, 1220 Crystals, 1050 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: Knights 1st row, Priest 3rd row, Mages 4th row, Wolf Riders 5th row. No casualties. 'A Team of Giants' - Difficulty: Hard Giant Armored machines combine with powerful magic casters, the team of giants are ready to strike *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6, Archangel*3, Iron Wheel*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6150 Gold, 1230 Crystals, 1050 Exp, 1 MOJO Solution (not a great one - but i won) Man I hate iron wheels with shamans behind them! If you attempt to use a standard hero at the front and priests behind? priests die in a flash, then hero shortly afterwards! (currently Lvl18) Above works but you'll lose everything apart from the wolf riders and shamans. Certainly hard, you need the mages to hammer the cyborgs, wolf riders for the angels, but mages gets a hammering from the iron wheels, hard to think what you can do to not lose most of the front line @ level 18...billhill 'Close Contact' - Difficulty: Medium They have switched to long-ranged units this time. The key is to get in close range quickly and remember each unit's weakness *Task objective - Defeat: archer*12, mage*12, Shaman*6, Archangel*3 *Task Reward - 6200 Gold, 1240 Crystals, 1100 Exp, 1 MOJO Defeated at Level 19 with this formation Hero : HP 980, ATTACK 25, Defense 5. => lose Wolf 1. 'A New Face for Carl' - Difficulty: Hard Long-time no see, Bad Mouth Carl! I can still recognize you through that new armor. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Mage*4, Archangel*3, Behemoth*1, Troll Cyborg*2 *Task Reward - 6400 Gold, 1280 Crystals, 1100 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Give Chase' - Difficulty: Hard Carl is Fleeing again! We won't let him get away this time, death to those who stall us! *Task Objective - Defeat: Archangel*3, Priest*6 Wolf Rider*6, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6500 Gold, 1300 Crystals, 1200 Exp, 1 MOJO Solution: the opposition wolf riders only have a range of 5, so will stay out of the engagement due to the angel's shooting away. by the time the cyborgs are down the 1st row of priests are dead to the spalsh damage, once the angels are down due to the wolves, its a slug out between your mages+wolves against their set of wolves...billhill @ level 19 TrollWolf Rider'Bad Mouth Personal Guards' - Difficulty: Average A horde of Archangels! Bad Mouth Carl has sent out his strongest team. *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6 Archangel*9 *Task Reward - 6600 Gold, 1320 Crystals, 1300 Exp, 1 MOJO This works well. I lost 18 footmen but none of the ninja got hurt. Easy ! Suggestion: (behemoth) Units lost: 8 Trolls 'Bad Mouth Steel Squad' - Difficulty: Easy This is a squad of steel giants! Hang in there! *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6, Troll Cyborg*9 *Task Reward - 6700 Gold, 1340 Crystals, 1400 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion: 1st row Knights, 3rd row Priests, 4th row Mages, 5th row Archers. No casualties. Confirmed - No Casualties Suggestion: (behemoth) Based on provided strategy above ' '''Units lost: none 'Endless Nightmare''' - Difficulty: Average A pirate's outfit... Captain Jack, we met again old friend. *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Footman*6, Mage*12, Archangel*2, Berserker*1 *Task Reward - 7300 Gold, 1460 Crystals, 1500 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Determined Trolls' - Difficulty: Hard Jack has recruited new units onto the battlefield, they are armed with advanced weapons. *Task Objective - Defeat: priest*6, Iron Wheel*6, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 7300 Gold, 1470 Crystals, 1550 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Brother Jack' - Difficulty: Hard Who would have thought that Bad Mouth Carl and Captain Jack are brothers? We have been ambushed by them! *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Berserker*2, Wolf Rider*12, Troll Cyborg*1 *Task Reward - 7400 Gold, 1480 Crystals, 1600 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Relentless Jack' - Difficulty: Hard They seem to be unbeatable, we need a bit more luck *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Shaman*6, Archangel*1, Berserker*2, Mage*12 *Task Reward - 7500 Gold, 1500 Crystals, 1700 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Jack's Fortress' - Difficulty: Very Hard This is Jack's Fortress: Bad Mouth Carl won't be far after we win this battle. *Task Objective - Defeat : Berserker*2, Archangel*4, Mage*6, Wolf Rider*6 *Task Reward - 8000 Gold, 1600 Crystals , 1800 Exp, 1 MOJO Defeated at Level 19 with this formation: *Hero was a Berserker with Footmen, Shattering Strike and Scourge of Doom *May take a few tries, a lot of it depends on luck and crits Hello Guys this is FawkU with a strategy I just used with my Succubus: Level 19 Succubus w/ No spells and Cute Nurse Outfit, Wheel of fate and rest is Ivy set Total of 20% increased attack speed, +5 attack and 30% increased movement speed 'Showdown with the Jack Brothers' - Difficulty: Very Hard By getting rid of Carl's wingman, we are taking a step closer to the victory!. *Task Objective - Defeat : Priest*3, Archangel*1, Berserker*2, Mage*12, Shaman*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 8500 Gold, 1700 Crystals , 1900 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Pandora the wicked Witch' - Difficulty: Hard Huh? Even the wicked witch Pandora has come to aid them? Soldiers, charge! *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Archangel*3, Behemoth*2, Succubus*1, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6800 Gold, 1360 Crystals, 2000 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Pandora's Box' - Difficulty: Hard Defeating Pandora is getting harder than expected. Where are these enemies coming from!? *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*3, Wolf Rider*6, Berserker*2, Shaman*3, Archangel*3, Succubus*1 *Task Reward - 6900 Gold, 1380 Crystals, 2000 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Pandora's Mirage' - Difficulty: Very Hard What? An army of pandoras!? This must be some sort of magical illusion. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Archangel*3, Succubus*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 7000 Gold, 1400 Crystals, 2000 Exp, 1 MOJO 'Destroying Pandora' - Difficulty: Impossible We are finally here to capture this wicked witch. There is no time for hesitation. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Berserker*3, Archangel*3, Succubus*3 *Task Reward - 7100 Gold, 1420 Crystals, 2000 Exp, 1 MOJO Tasks VS Players 'Winning Streak' On the map, select the Prison Cell and choose a target player to attack. He/she will become your hostage and do your labor. *Task Objective - Occupy the castle of 1 player(s) *Task Rewards - 200 Gold, 20 Crystals, 60 Exp, 1 MOJO Category:Strategy